over_the_oasis_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Wand of the Forest
|mod=Botania |type=tool |registryname=botania:twigwand |stackable=No }} The Wand of the Forest is a tool added by Botania. The Lexica Botania describes it as "the general multi-use tool for a botanist." It is used to rotate Mana Spreaders and view their burst paths, check the Mana stored in a Mana Pool, activate or check the progress of a Botanical Brewery or Runic Altar, and bind generating or functional flora to nearby Mana Pools or Spreaders. If placed in a Dispenser, whenever a Redstone signal is applied the dispenser will use the wand. Usage Holding the Wand shows all paths of Mana bursts fired by a spreader and nearby connections of Red Stringed blocks. Holding the Wand when looking at certain blocks shows additional information: * Mana Pool, Mana Spreader or generating/functional flower: shows their name, a bar showing the last known amount of Mana in the block, and other block-specific information. * Botanical Brewery: shows current crafting progress. * Crafty Crate: shows items in its inventory. Right-clicking the Wand on: * Mana Pool, Mana Spreader, flowers: checks their current Mana storage, refreshing the Mana bar. * Runic Altar: finishes the crafting process if enough Mana has been supplied and a Livingrock is on the altar. * Crafty Crate: attempts to craft with current inventory, then ejects items. * Elven Gateway Core: activates the Portal to Alfheim. * Lapis Lazuli Block: attempts to form the Mana Enchanter. * Mana Enchanter: starts the enchanting process. * Any type of Spark: shows all connected Sparks. * Force Relay: starts binding of the relay. Use the wand on a block to bind the relay to it. * Hovering Hourglass: locks or unlocks the hourglass. * Animated Torch: changes its mode. * Spreader Turntable: changes its rotation speed. * Abstruse, Spectral and Infrangible platforms: sets the camouflage of all connected platforms to the clicked one. Shift-right clicking with the wand on: * a block with rotation, like stairs or Dispensers: rotates the block around the clicked axis. * Force Relay: breaks the relay. * Spreader Turntable: reverses the rotation direction. If shift-right clicking with the Wand would not have any effect on a targeted block, it will toggle the Wand's mode between Function Mode and Bind Mode. Bind Mode Shift-right clicking with the Wand on any type of Mana Spreader, generating/functional flower or Luminizer will select the block to bind. The selected block will be highlighted by a glowing outline while the wand is held. Shift-right clicking a block when a selection is present will try to bind the selected block to the clicked one. Generating flowers can only be bound to Mana Spreaders, functional ones - only to Mana Pools, luminizers - only to other luminizers. Shift-right clicking the selected block will cancel the selection. Function Mode Shift-right clicking with the Wand on: * Mana Pool: toggles direction of Mana transfer between the pool and dropped items. * Hopperhock: toggles picking up of all items, only items specified in item frames, only items not specified in item frames. * Daffomill: changes the direction the flower pushes items to. * Abstruse, Spectral and Infrangible platforms: removes the camouflage from all connected platforms. * Any type of Spark: removes an augment if present, otherwise removes the Spark. Shift-right clicking with the Wand on a Mana Spreader will point it to the opposite direction of where it was clicked. Recipe |C1= |B2= |C2= |A3= |O= }} Category:Botania Category:Energy measuring Category:Machine configuration tools Category:Mana (Botania)